


Kentucky's Finest (aka the Morning After)

by Tarchannon



Category: Marvel, Marvel (Comics), X-Men (Comicverse), X-Men (Movies), X-Men - All Media Types
Genre: Explicit Sexual Content, M/M, PWP, Second Time
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-04-02
Updated: 2012-04-02
Packaged: 2017-11-02 22:17:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,316
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/373946
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tarchannon/pseuds/Tarchannon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A bad day, a long night, and in the morning, Logan finds that he can't get enough of Kentucky's finest.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Kentucky's Finest (aka the Morning After)

**Author's Note:**

> This was originally posted on LiveJournal on 07/05/09, and is reposted here for archive.

Logan rolled over, stirred by the warmth. His fingers slipped over the hard curve of muscle, brushing through a light dusting of hair to find a soft nipple. He'd already rolled it between his fingers, drawing it to stiffness before he really even knew there was someone else in his bed. 

"Hhhhunnnngh?" he grumbled, half-rolling back off the hot, snoring body. His mouth was full of sand and his eyes were worse, and by the time his nose caught the remnants of Jack and cum – far more Jack than cum – he managed to pry an eye open and slam it right back closed against the yellow glare of the late June sun. It was late, way past the time he normally got up, and there was a hard cock against his hip. Though all he managed to make out a bit of short blond hair, the unmistakable scent of motor oil gave his bedmate away. 

"Sam." Logan half-growled, half-groaned. The mission. Sinister. Trying to hold his guts in as Sabes tried to tug them out. The scream as Jubes went down, and the ruby blast that ended Vertigo's career as an oxygen-breathing bad guy. If there ever was a night to get fucked up, last night was the night. And hell, Guthrie was the only one that could even try to keep up with him. 

Logan ran a thick tongue around his mouth; he needed some hair of the dog – bad. Skin too hot for human against his shoulder, Guthrie barely smelled of their bender. Well, at least he didn’t stink of the Kentucky-made rocket fuel they'd downed. And damn it all if he didn’t remember just how they got here in his bed. He lost the bet when they'd run out of booze.

Popping that eye again, he saw Sam laying there, naked as the day he was born, but a damn sight more a man with that thick, jutting prick and the ample patches of fine blond hair. Logan smirked. "In for a penny, in for the pot," he thought. Guthrie could take it. If there wasn't any booze to ease the throbbing… 

Sam was writhing under him as he woke, his USDA prime cock balls deep in his throat and his nips being rolled. "Fuck," the blond gasped, blinking as he fought to see who was blowing him. Guthrie went dead silent and still when he realized just where he was. 

Logan pulled off him, letting his pretty red hardon rest against the stubble of this cheek as he growled, "Round two. Buck up," and then went back to the task at hand. Though a bit bitter from the traces of the night before, he was a healthy kid and tasted damn fine all things considered. The kid was bucking his body off the bed and leaking across his tongue within a minute. 

Thighs quivering a warning, Logan let go one of those perfect hair-nestled nips and pressed the heel of his hand along the tight ridges of his sweat slicked abs so he could added a few hard strokes of his hand to the mouth on his cock. 

"Oh. My. Gaahhhhhddddd!" Sam practically screamed as he blew his wad, and Logan swallowed it down, nursing his cock for every drop of salty jizz as his teammate gave one last shudder and practically melted into his sheets.

Wolverine chuckled as he let Guthrie's cock slip from his mouth – he’d already broken about ten of Cyke's rules, so it was no biggie breaking one a second time right? Besides, tanned and flushed under him, Sam reeked of sex and their sweat. He had no intention of resisting – his mouth was up on Sam's well-worked chest and biting down before Sam knew what was happening and the tube of lube caught from where it'd been left last night. Sam hissed as he bit down, still sore from last night, and Logan chucked into his skin. 

"Logan!" Cannonball objected trying to sit up, but Logan was having none of that, using his shoulder to keep the man down where he belonged. "Wha…?" 

Wolverine stopped any further objections by driving his tongue into Sam's mouth. Guthrie fought for about a minute, which gave Logan just enough time to slick himself good so he could roll his full weight down on the boy. "Gonna fuck ya," he explained gruffly after he broke the kiss. Sam was strong as an ox and he hadn’t fought much, and his tongue wrestling had been eager enough a minute ago. And fuck, the need in the kid's scent wasn't driving him crazy. Logan's thick cock slipped down between Sam's legs to nudge at his balls as he scooched forward, forcing those heavy, pale thighs up around his sides. Guthrie's sudden buck caught him off guard, but he rode the wave, and stayed atop the man. 

"Watcha think yer doin'?" Sam sputtered, almost like he'd just woken up.

Logan winced when he realized that maybe he had, but that wasn't going to stop him. He just needed to change tactics. Holding very still, he hovered over the kid and pinned him with his eyes. He could feel his cock drooling against Sam's ass. "I'm gonna fuck ya, just like I did last night. Just like I was doin' when ya were yelling my name and asking for it harder," he said evenly. 

Sam looked wild-eyed under him, and the rational part of his mind just started to think that maybe he should just get off the kid and get the hell away from him when he spoke. 

"Ya mean we…" 

"Yeah." 

"And I liked…. You… liked…" 

"Hell, yeah." 

"Ah mean… you…?

"Yeah," Wolverine smirked. "Guys and girls… er, women." 

Sam hesitated a bit and Logan shifted his weight back just a little. "Why?"

"'Cause ya needed… we needed… we got drunk and… "

Sam looked at him for a long time before his fingers started running through the hair on Logan's pecs. "Why now?" 

Logan shuddered, his eyes closing as his flagging dick surged back up against Sam's opening. He drew a deep breath and then another before he opened his eyes. "I…" 

Why was he? Was it convenient? Yeah. Was it easy? Yeah. Was it good last night? Hell, yeah. He even liked Sam – better than the usual strangers that warmed his bed. In fact, he liked him a lot, but he wasn't going to look at that thought too closely with his dick throbbing rock hard. 

"Cause I wanna."

Logan wasn't sure if he was going to be told to take a hike or not, but he liked those thick, calloused fingers a lot when they found his nipples and twisted hard. He yelped and arched, pressing hard into Sam's ring. It would be so easy just to lean in… 

But he wasn't going to do that. "Sam, yer killin' me here," he said threateningly, looking down once more. 

The laughter, low and friendly, was unexpected, as was the fire in Guthrie's eyes. "Then ya'll better fuck me then, 'cause I don't remember last night, but if it was as good as that blow job…"

Logan smirked and leaned forward nipping Sam's chin as he started to press into that heat. Sam didn’t even think not to believe him, and… well, he liked that trust. He liked it a lot. 

"Logan?" 

Just about ready to howl in frustration with Sam's hands now rubbing down his abs, Wolverine looked sharply at him. "Yeah, kid?" he panted, fighting the animal urge to take. 

"Make m'call yah name and ask for it harder," he smirked back. 

Wolverine hooked Sam's knees in the crooks of his elbows and shifted closer. "Sure thing," he promised wickedly before he drove his tongue into Sam's mouth to cover the loud keen of the long, hard stroke in. 

Logan made sure Scott heard them all the way down at breakfast.


End file.
